


Desperate measures

by mintlattes



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Descriptions of Injury, Pre-Relationship, Survival, heavy on their canon relationship bc i’m a sucker for it, inspired by eps 237-238, kinda it’s pretty lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintlattes/pseuds/mintlattes
Summary: After one of their fights goes wrong, Kagura and Sougo find themselves in the middle of nowhere with only each other for company.
Relationships: Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Desperate measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i have finally published a new okikagu fanfic :’) i didn’t write this particularly seriously especially at first so it is a bit messy but i hope people can somewhat enjoy it? i’ve had this idea in my head for a while and it was supposed to be shorter but it ended up growing into a multi chapter thing D: ummm  
> it came to me bc i was wondering what it’d be like if it was just kagura and sougo in ep 237  
> again i’m not v good at writing them lol pls bear with me i am trying and my gintama obsession is still going very strong (i cant believe the final movie is out tomorrow wth)

It was supposed to be an unchallenging trip into the mountains to find a rare and expensive flower, described on TV to be worth ¥100,000 per plant. They would pluck as many as they could carry, and return to Edo ready to make a fortune off of them. After seeing a story about it on TV, the three of them, in usual Yorozuya fashion, set out to locate the plant in its natural habitat in the mountains outside Edo. It was simple, and they were convinced they were  _ finally _ going to be able eat something different to the plain rice they’d been living off for the past week. That had been the idea, but it did not account for why Kagura was currently lying, half conscious on her back at the base of a mountain in a mound of earth, rocks and broken branches with all of her limbs aching and a head injury.

No, they had not taken into consideration the factors that could interfere with their plans—even though, in hindsight, they probably should have, considering it happened every single time. And that day was no different. Only moments after she, Gintoki and Shinpachi had begun their ascent of the mountain, they had realised they were not alone in their search. What was worse, it was several members of the Shinsengumi, who were also looking for the flower, as the Shogun wanted to give a bouquet to Soyo as a gift. 

Naturally, as soon as they encountered the policemen, several fights had broken out. They all began a mad dash up the mountainside to ensure their respective groups located the plant first. Immediately, Kagura had begun exchanging blows with her rival and object of all her hatred, Okita Sougo. The pair of them had entirely forgotten about the flowers and were just engaging in all out warfare. She had started flinging everything she could find in his direction: rocks, branches, handfuls of earth. In the fury that he was able to dodge all of it, she had searched for a larger, more powerful weapon. That was the reason she had dislodged an enormous boulder from the side of the mountain to launch at him. However, perhaps she hadn’t quite taken into account the fact that it had looked extremely precarious, and had maybe been holding up the entire mountainside. 

Therefore, the moment she’d picked it up, practically the whole mountain had come crashing down on them both. Before she had any chance to run to safe ground or hang onto something, she had been swept metres and metres down in an enormous landslide. To top it all off, the boulder she had removed had hit her square on the forehead midway through the fall, leading to a pounding headache and swimming vision. Eventually, she had been deposited in a pile of rocks and earth in the middle of who-the-hell-knows-where, aching and, though she hated to admit it, utterly lost. From what she could make out in her dizzy and disorientated state, she seemed to be on the opposite side of the mountain from where they’d started out, on the fringes of a sprawling forest. She was completely alone and with no way of contacting Gintoki and Shinpachi. The only thing she could do would be to make her way back by herself. But to make the awful situation even more awful, the sky was already beginning to darken and the temperature felt like it was dropping close to freezing. And she’d been separated with her umbrella somewhere during the descent. 

_ Maybe this is the end,  _ Kagura thought bleakly, her temples throbbing and her vision blurred. It’d be a really pathetic way to go. Feebly, she scowled up at the mountain looming above her, and it seemed like it was staring back, mocking her and her impending fate.

No way! As if she, Kagura, a member of the strongest clan in the universe, the queen of Kabukichou, would give up that easily! She would manage to get back to Gintoki and Shinpachi as soon as possible, and run all the way back to the other side of the mountain where they’d started out!

...Just as soon as her vision began clearing and she didn’t feel so dizzy. And maybe once she’d slept a little, tiredness was beginning to overtake her. She could see darkness creeping into the corners of her sight— 

“Oi, are you alive?” a familiar voice called out from nearby, causing Kagura to jolt back to her senses. Horror washed over her at the realisation that  _ he _ must have also been swept up by the landslide. Great, just great. Things could get worse, after all.

“If you’re dead, I’m not dragging your corpse all the way back,” he continued. Leaves crunched nearby, and Kagura lay, still too dazed from her fall to get out of the way as he approached. “With that head injury, she must be,” he said to himself, leaning over her. He did not sound particularly concerned. “Oh well, that’s one less nuisance.”

Anger overcame her at his words, causing her to momentarily forget about her concussed state, and she immediately jumped to her feet. “Who are you calling a nuisance, huh? And as if I’d die before you, you bastard!” she yelled, waving a fist at him as he dodged out of the way. As soon as it had gone, the dizziness overcame her once again. She swayed on her feet for a few moments, and then promptly crashed back down to the ground. 

“Oh, so you are alive,” Sougo said, sounding disappointed. His eyes flicked to the injury on her forehead. “Barely.”

Kagura managed to shoot him a glare, if a somewhat halfhearted one. Irritatingly, he seemed to be unscathed after the fall, the only signs that he had fallen being the mud staining his uniform. “This is all your fault, uh huh.”

“I wasn’t the one stupid enough to pick up the boulder that held up half the mountain and get us both into this mess, China girl.”

“You put me into a fit of rage, yep, so it’s all your fault.” She winced as pain shot through her head again. “Owww.” 

“How bad did you hit your head?” he questioned. “I can tell you’re concussed.” 

Kagura scowled, thinking of the boulder that was at least twice her height in diameter. “Bad,” she admitted. “The boulder hit me when I fell. But I already could tell I have a concussion, uh huh, I’m not stupid.” 

“You’re lucky that didn’t kill you, you idiot. How the hell hard is your skull, anyway?” He glanced up at the darkening sky. “Think you can walk?”

“What, are you worried about me? That’s disgusting,” she retorted. 

Sougo glared at her. “As if I would be. I’m only saying that because if you can’t, I’ll leave you here to die. Like I said earlier, there’s no way in hell I’m dragging you all the way back.” 

“Of course I can walk!” she said, wishing she was healthy enough to punch the bastard in the face like she wanted to. She sucked in a deep breath, willing her head to become less woozy. Slowly, she moved herself into a sitting position, her bruised limbs aching with each small movement. 

Damn this situation, she thought, gritting her teeth. Damn the pain in her head, damn the idiot who she landed herself in it with, damn the fact that she would have to put up with him until they found their way back, damn the freezing weather, damn the fact she lost her umbrella, damn that boulder for hitting her so hard! If only they hadn’t come looking for that flower in the first place! To hell with being rich, all she needed was sukonbu and egg on rice! 

“Oi, are you seriously passing out already?” 

Kagura blinked herself back to reality. Oh well, overthinking it wasn’t going to change anything. All she could do was get back as quickly as possible. “Of course not!” Taking another deep breath, she carefully began to get to her feet. Although she was wobbling slightly, she managed to stay upright without crashing back down to the ground. “Told you I could, uh huh.”

“Then we should get moving. It shouldn’t take that long, if we go now. I have a map on my phone, and if I have service, I’ll call Kondou-san and tell him what happened. You’d better keep up, or—huh?” He was patting down his pockets, apparently searching for something. 

Kagura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “What?”

After a few moments, he gave up, frowning slightly. “I don’t have my phone.”

“What the hell! Aren’t you supposed to be a policeman? You’re useless, uh huh!” she gloated, satisfied that he was finally getting some misfortune.

“I refuse to hear that from the idiot that caused this whole situation,” Sougo replied. “You do realise what this means, don’t you? We have no way of contacting anyone or knowing where we are, and soon it’ll be too dark to see what way we’re going, so we’d just end up getting even more lost. We’re stuck here until the morning, at least.”

All of Kagura’s smugness drained away in an instant. “Ah.” That meant she’d be trapped here with him for considerably longer than anticipated. It was her worst case scenario. Horrified at that prospect, she quickly turned back to the mountain and began yelling up at the faraway peak. “Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Health me! Health me!” 

“They’re not gonna hear you from up there, China.”

Kagura spun around, almost falling back to the ground, and half heartedly shook her fist at him. If she wasn’t injured and still had her coordination, she would punch him in the face—partly because she was pissed off at Sougo, partly because of her anger about the whole situation, and worstly because she knew what he was saying was right. “Well, what are we supposed to do? There’s no way I’m staying here with you for that long.”

“I hate the idea of being stuck here with you just as much,” Sougo responded, crossing his arms. “But what’s worse? Us dying here together, or—”

“That’s the last thing I want to do, uh huh!” 

“—Working together so we can get back alive?” he finished. “I’m not happy with that prospect, but if we stand around doing nothing, we’ll probably freeze to death soon. We can get things done quicker if we both look for shelter and build a fire, and I don’t think you’re in a state where you can get back on your own, anyway.”

Kagura bit back a retort, because she knew he had a point. She bit her lip, trying to consider the matter clearly through the distracting pain in her skull. The idea of teaming up with him (for the second time) pissed her off immeasurably, but the idea of dying here (with him) was even worse. Her life would not end in the same place as his! Moreover, she knew her chances to make her way back alone were not good, considering her injury. She needed a chance to rest and heal before she did anything; she could sense if she pushed herself too far, she’d likely pass out again. But if she managed to sleep tonight, she would probably be better by the morning. Her healing abilities were far superior to earthlings’, after all. “I want to live,” she said eventually. “So I can beat you when I’m healed.” 

“Don’t be so sure about that, China girl. I’m sure I’ll still be able to beat you when you’re better.” 

“Ha, bring it on! I bet I could beat you with two broken legs and my hands tied behind my—” Kagura’s words died on her tongue, and she blinked slowly, feeling lightheaded. Her vision was beginning to become black at the edges, the wound in her head throbbing unbearably. Her train of thought began to muddle and mix together to the point where she could no longer make sense of anything. Her arms and legs started to feel like they were made of lead, and she struggled to balance with the weight of them. “Sadist...” she mumbled. “I don’t feel so...”

And then the darkness threatening at the edges of her sight crept over everything like spilled ink on paper, and her knees buckled beneath her. The last thing Kagura heard before she crashed down onto the cold grass, unconscious, was an utterance of “China?” filled with what could almost be mistaken as concern. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll try and put chapter 2 up soon, once i’ve edited it!!  
> comments and kudos motivate me so if you liked it pls do either and it always makes me happy and motivated to keep writing. ty for reading and see u next chapter!


End file.
